


Smile For Me

by nanasuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, haru supplies them, he ordered ten smiles, kissin, rinharu - Freeform, rins a dork, these awkward boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasuoka/pseuds/nanasuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile For Me

**Author's Note:**

> i just needed to do this im sorry

**_i._**

Rin had stayed over at Haru's that night. He felt Haru shuffle in the bed they shared and he knew that Haru had awoken.

"Rin?" He whispered softly and touched his shoulder. Rin kept his eyes closed tightly.

"It's morning, Rin." This was whispered a bit more urgently and the hand on Rin's shoulder migrated to his own hand. Rin kept his eyes closed, though not as tightly.

"Rin? We have to go." Haru moved so that he was on top of Rin, murmuring into his ear. Rin opening his eyes slightly. And then a little more. He smiled softly.

"Haru?"

"Rin." A gentlesmile painted Haru's features as he looked down at Rin. He leaned in and kissed him good morning.

 

**_ii._**

"Honey, I'm home!" Rin sang out as he burst through the door, carrying a package.

"I'm in here," Haru called from the kitchen, where Rin was sure he was grilling mackerel.

Rin grinned anyway and walked in with his surprise.

"Special delivery for Nanase Haruka!" Rin set the box down on the floor and lifted a flap. 

"Rin, wha-" he was interrupted by an attack of licks. Rin watched on happily, laughing as Haru lifted the puppy up. 

"Rin." Haru's smile was wide when he looked at Rin, and even wider when their new pug licked his nose once again.

**_iii._**

Haru's favorite place to be, besides the pool, was the beach. (What a surprise.) One Wednesday date night, Rin decided to take advantage of this fact. He packed a picnic and dragged Haru to the pier, where they could watch the sunset.

They were both enchanted with the view in front of them. 

Haru's voice was breathless as he looked out to the water and beyond. "It's beautiful, Rin."

"Yeah," stretching, Rin smirked and continued, "almost as beautiful as you."

Haru liked to pretend he didn't crack a smile.

Rin knew better. 

 

**_iv._**

Now, Rin wasn't particularly fond of kids, but when Ren and Ran came over while Makoto and his parents were away, he couldn't help but enjoy himself.

Ren and Ran were, without a doubt, adorable. They liked when Rin read to them in different voices, and Rin wasn't going to lie, he enjoyed it too.

And when he looked up to catch Haru with a tender look in his eyes and a light smile, he enjoyed it even more.

 

**_v._**

In the world of Rin and Haru, Rin was known for being a cliché idiot with goodnight kisses that were far too skilled for the cheesy man that gave them. 

But that didn't stop Rin.

He brought chocolate and roses to Haru's door along with one of his stupid, endearing cheesy pick up lines every time they went on a fancy date.

"Hello, Haru," Rin greeted smoothly once, "is it hot outside, or is it just you?"

He presented the chocolates and handed Haru the rose, and they walked off with their arms interlocked.

Guess who was smiling?

Haru, the damn cutiepie.

**_vi._**

It was a special day. Rin was nervous as hell, and Haru was oblivious.

"Sousuke?" He shivered into the phone, sweating buckets. "You'll be here for emotional support in case he says no, right?"

"Of course."

"Alright. Thanks." Rin hung up the phone in his slippery hands and knocked on Haru's door.

"Are you ready?" He asked, as soon as Haru opened it.

"Yeah."

And so they went to Haru's favorite restaurant, along with Sousuke and the Iwatobi boys. 

The dinner they had was delicious, but Rin could barely enjoy it on account of how he was about to do the biggest thing he'd ever done in his life. He just hoped Haru wouldn't say no.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat and looked to Sousuke, who gave him a reassuring nod. "I have something to say."

Everyone's attention turned towards him and he turned towards Haru.

"Haruka Nanase," his voice was low and it shook. "I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of being my husband?"

Haru looked at him with wide eyes and Rin was afraid he'd made a giant mistake.

That was, until Haru's face broke out into a blinding, brilliant grin.

"Yes."

 

**_vii._**

Contrary to popular belief, Haru actually liked be tickled. By Rin, though. Only Rin.

Rin knew this and he took every chance he could to tickle the laughter out of Haru. This particular time was no different.

"Rin! Sto-ah!" Haru was fighting it, trying not to laugh as he was being tickle-attacked by his fiancé. His face was red and his cheeks were puffed out, trying to contain his laughter.

It didn't work.

Haru practically guffawed. It was so beautiful to Rin, especially with the pink cheeked, giggly smile that Haru gave him after he caught his breath.

 

**_viii._**

On a sunny Saturday, Rin and Haru were strolling through town, window shopping. Their hands were clasped together and they were making light conversation as they walked along.

That is, until Rin decided to be a clumsy dork.

He tripped over the curb.

Landed face first in a puddle.

Haru wouldn't kiss him, but the small chuckle and cute grin made Rin feel a lot better.

 

**_ix._**

You wouldn't believe how many stuffed animals Rin Matsuoka had. There were sharks, dolphins, dogs, cats, snakes, bunnies, anything. You name it, Rin Matsuoka had it.

And it was all Haru's fault.

Well, partly.

Rin only told Haru about his obsession with stuffed animals so that he could see the cute little smile Haru gave him as he handed it to him.

His first dolphin was from Haru, as a matter of fact. Rin remembers it almost like it was yesterday. 

Haru had come home happier than usual, humming under his breath until Rin asked him what he was doing. 

"Just wait," he explained. Or, didn't.

So Rin waited and waited until the doorbell rang. He sprung up from the couch to find a huge box on the front porch.

"Haru?" He asked confusedly, "What is this?"

Haru just smiled mischievously.

It turned out to be a _life sized_ dolphin plush, by the way. 

 

**_x._**

On the day of their wedding, Rin was a red-faced, blubbering mess. Of course, Haru was as stoic as ever, cool exterior only breaking when Rin said his vows.

"I've always... admired you. I've always been taken with your cool attitude and your eyes as clear as water... You're my shining. I need you. For better or for worse, I've got a dream; you've always been my dream. And I love you." Rin slipped the ring on Haru's finger, and Haru gave him a teary, blushing smile.

"You may now kiss the groom."

And you know what happened next.


End file.
